I Must Return
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: The White Queen has found out that the Jabberwocky had an egg. And now Alice must return once again to slay the Jabberwocky. But this time, she has accidentally brought a friend. Is this friend really a stranger to Wonderland? (slight Hatter/OC in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: The Jabberwocky's Egg

**I know, I know... what am I doing posting another story? Well, mainly to forget reality... but.. well... my first Alice in Wonderland fic. Had this idea after watching it serveral times over and over again. Anyway, enjoy... don't forget to review... more chapters coming soon! and for you readers who read "Loki of Hogwarts", I haven't abandoned it... just... on hiatus? I don't know...**

* * *

><p>The White Queen sat quietly on her throne, she is now once again the rightful Queen of Underland. It has been quiet since then, sure they did throw a victory party, sadly without Alice. But after that, the residents just resumed their previous activity. The card soldiers are living in Crimms now, after being setenced with a punishment by the queen.<p>

All was quiet and white, until...

"My queen! The Jabberwocky had an egg!" a card soldier busted through the doors. Another one followed shortly behind, "and it has hatched!" the soldier said.

"the Jabberwocky had a what?!" Mally came with Hatter shortly after. "an EGG!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, "I thought he was a male?" Hatter cut in.

"we thought so too," the soldier said.

"oh my this is bad, very very bad. We must tell Alice!" The white rabbit said in horror,

"yes, we need Alice!" the March Hare exclaimed.

"please, be calm everyone. Untill we can make sure where the new born Jabberwocky is, we must not panic. McTwisp, find Alice. Inform her of what is happening," the White Queen said calmly.

"y-yes, my queen," the white rabbit ran out as fast as he could,

"Find the Jabberwocky, make sure it doesn't wreak havoc,"

"yes, my queen," and the card soldiers ran out with a few of the chess soldiers.

* * *

><p>Alice Kingsleigh, three years after returning to Wonderland, she sailed to China and she was now sailing back home. Her business trip to China was successful, and now she returned to meet her family.<p>

After dinner with them, which was all about discussing Alice's trip, she went outside for some fresh air. But she was surprised when she saw a white rabbit holding a pocket watch, the rabbit then scurried off into the trees. Alice followed the rabbit, it lead her to a huge tree with a rabbit hole underneath it. She hesitated to jump in after the rabbit, and a voice interrupted her.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" it was a tall woman, wearing a man's clothes. "who are you? And how do you know my name?" Alice questioned as she gripped the edge of the rabbit hole. "I thought I told you already, it's Rachel Darth. We met on the ship," the woman said. She was about a few years older than Alice, wearing all black. She had long sliver hair that reached her back, her skin was tan and her eyes were oddly silver. "I thought lord Ascot said it was Dart?" Alice said, "yes, but I pronounce it Darth. Now what are you doing? Don't kill yourself, Alice," Rachel said. "I'm not going to kill myself. There was a white rabbit here," Alice replied, Rachel put her hand on Alice's shoulder. And Alice slipped and fell into the hole pulling Rachel along.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if there are any mistakes, and sorry if it's lame. I just had to write this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: you seem familiar

**First off, I apologize for da lack of update. Secondly, I thank LunaScamander17, James Birdsong, Kira Tsumi and Guest for the reviews.**

**And also, I thank everyone who favorited or followed.**

**Without reviewers and perhaps a few followers, I would never have continued this. Love ye guys. **

* * *

><p>"this hole..." Rachel said and closed her eyes as they fall. "how can you be so calm about this?!" Alice said as she screamed.<p>

As usual, the rabbit hole was filled with unsual things.

Alice screamed as a wardrobe almost hit her, Rachel still closed her eyes. The wardrobe backed away and they landed on a bed and bounced off.

Finally, they hit the bottom. Or more like crashed through the bottom.

They landed on the ceiling of a room with lots of doors. The room rotated and they fell on the floor. Alice sat up and brushed off her loose dress, she never liked tight dresses.

She saw Rachel lying on the ground, seemingly asleep. "wake up, you're not supposed to be here!" Alice kicked her, "well I am here now, and there's nothing you can do about it," Rachel replied as she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Through the keyhole...<p>

"You brought a stranger to Underland!" Mally whispered to Mctwisp.

"She seems very familiar," The Dodo said.

* * *

><p>Alice took the key on the table and opened the small door behind the curtains. She left it open and picked up the small bottle that read 'drink me' on the table.<p>

"you coming or not?" Alice asked, "what's the point," Rachel replied.

"okay, if your not going to come then I'll leave you here," Alice said and drank the Pishalver potion.

Rachel sighed and sat up. "oh look you're tiny," She said as Alice shrank.

Alice walked out the door. Rachel just sighed and took a black top hat out of nowhere from behind her back.

"you know you don't really have to shrink to get through this," she said to herself.

She put a foot in the top hat, and the other. She sank in the top hat until none of her was left. The top hat hopped through the door and Rachel half popped out of it.

"now where is that Alice..." Rachel said as she stepped out of the hat. She picked it up and put it on her head. The hat had a red sash wrapped around it.

Rachel walked on but didn't find Alice anywhere. "she left me!" she said and began walking.

* * *

><p>"what's with all the hurry?" Alice said as she was escorted by the Tweedles who pulled her along rather in a hurry. Behind them were Mctwisp, Mally, and Uilleam the Dodo. "there be some urgent Alice business," Dee said, "contrariwise, there be business Alice needs to do," Dum said. They reached marmoreal gates by brillig.<p>

The Tweedles panted heavily as they stopped infront of the entrance to Queen Mirana's castle. "hai!" Came a voice, "Rachel?" Alice said, looking up from her three feet size. Rachel was now wearing a black leather coat. "that's me!" She replied, "who are you? How did you get here so quickly?" Mally said pointing her 'sword' to Rachel.

"I have a shortcut..." she mumbled the last part of her sentence. "shortcut?" the Tweedles said at the same time. "yeah shortcut..." Rachel said as she looked around.

"what's this? We have guests," The White Queen said as she approached the bunch. Rachel mumbled something again, "don't mumble, dear," Queen Mirana said.

"sorry, your highness. Tend to Alice, please. I am nothing of importance," Rachel replied.

"oh but you have come here, no other person from Alice's world has come here besides Alice," Queen Mirana said.

"it is fate, perhaps," Rachel mumbled, "don't mumble," Queen Mirana said.

"sorry," Rachel replied, Queen Mirana went to Alice.

"what is so important, your highness?" Alice asked curiously. "I think it's better if I show you, but first you need clothes and Upelkuchen," The Queen replied and gestured for everyone to follow her in the castle.

* * *

><p>The queen guided Alice through the halls while everyone else waited in the throne room.<p>

Rachel decided to tag along and look around. Everything is just white, but then something caught Rachel's eye. The Queen and Alice kept walking forward.

Rachel however stopped at the corridor heading to the left. There were colours in the room that's on the end of the corridor.

Curious, she walked quietly to the room to find a man in a top hat making a hat.

"hatter..." she mumbled, which surprised the Hatter.

"oh, who are you?" Hatter said, "nice hat," he added.

"thank you, a friend made it for me. And... Nice hat to you too," Rachel replied.

"you seem familiar, have we... met before?" Hatter said, and Rachel mumbled something.

Hatter raised an eyebrow, she shook her head. "I know I've seen you before, I don't know where... Anyway, what do you think?" Hatter showed the hat he was making.

"looks good... Is it for the White Queen?"

"how ever did you guess?"

"it's white,"

"but everyone else in Marmoreal wears white too, I don't because I'm from-"

"Witzend,"

"how did you...?" Hatter squinted, and Rachel shrugged.

A now normal sized Alice appeared in the doorway, "Hatter!" she called.

Hatter smiled and they shared a friendly hug. "I see you're making friends," Alice said to Rachel, who was picking up various hats, putting them on top of her hat.

"Hatter, the Queen wants you to go to the throne room to discuss something," Alice continued, "oh yes, I almost forgot," Hatter then exited with Alice.

* * *

><p>"what's so important, honestly?" Alice said as they walked briskily to the throne room. "you'll see soon enough," Hatter opened the door to the throne room.<p>

There inside, sat a six feet tall egg.

Queen Mirana was covering her nose with what supposed to be a cloth. The egg _did_ have a nasty smell.

"what egg is that?" Alice asked, covering her nose.

"Jabberwock," Rachel stated as she suddenly entered the room, she held a magnifying glass and examined the egg.

"how do you know about the Jabberwocky?" Mally cut in,

"long story short, Mallymkun," Rachel replied.

"how did you know my name?!" Mally said again, "do you know the rest of us?" Thackery the march hare said in his twitchy attitude. He was carrying a soup spoon.

"Thackery, Mallymkun, Tweedledee -or is it Dum?-, Tweedledum -or is it Dee?-, Mctwisp -or Nivens, whichever-, Tarrant, Queen Mirana, and... Alice," Rachel said pointing each creature with the rightful name.

"and who are you?" the Tweedles said.

"me I'm Rachel! Rachel Dark," Rachel said.

"isn't it Dart?"

"will you please stop correcting my name?! And no, no it's not. It is actually supposed to be Dark, I changed my name when I moved to your um... moved to London," Rachel explained,

"so you're from Underland?!" Mctwisp said in shock.

"might be, might not be," Rachel replied, "okay, okay, enough about me. What's with the Jabberwocky egg?" Rachel continued.

"It means there's another Jabberwocky, and I must slay it..." Alice said in disappoint.

"did the Oraculum say anything about this?" Rachel said, poking the egg, making part of it crack.

"we lost the Oraculum," Mctwisp said in a short breath, "Ilosovic Stayne was the last person with it, and probably still with it," he continued.

"can't you just go get it?" Rachel said,

"they're in the outlands..."

There was a silence.

"everyone? What's wrong with Hatter?" Alice said as she looked at her friend who was frozen still. "hatter?" Mally called out.

"Rachel Dark..." Hatter mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so once again I apologize for da long update. I have life to deal with, as in... Test and other stuffs. I can't promise I'll update soon or anything. I just hope I will. <strong>


End file.
